


Hold My Hand

by Halo793



Series: Song inspired [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, bucky is a sweet ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo793/pseuds/Halo793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold my hand, I can hear the ghost calling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, this decided to write its self differently than I had planned.
> 
> "Hold My Hand" by The Frey

An old vinyl record echoed through the apartment softly. It was the only sound that broke through the calm silence of the night. Shaky hands lifted a stack of faded photographs out of a box. He traced his fingers across his mother’s handwriting at the bottom of a photo. Bucky stared at a smiling face that should be familiar. A boy – no, a man – in dress blues with dark hair combed to the side. Normally pictures like that were taken with a tough, brave face; but this man, he smiled. He smiled a lot, from what Bucky could see in the photos. Smiling with a small blonde boy. Smiling at Coney Island. Smiling.

 

Yeah, Bucky remembered that man. Proud, arrogant, a different dame every weekend; but still alone. At least now Bucky wasn’t quite alone. He still felt it; that crushing fear that he would be left behind, viewed as a burden, left alone after all. No matter how many times she reminded him that he wasn’t alone anymore… the feeling still crept up from time to time.

 

He heard her soft slow footsteps down the hardwood hallway before he heard her voice, “Baby?”

 

“I’m in here,” he answered quietly from his place by the window.

 

She walked toward him carefully, seeing the tattered old box between his feet where he sat shirtless in the moonlight. Standing behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, bringing the blanket that she had around her shoulders around him too. She nuzzled into his neck and he brought one hand up to hold onto hers.

 

“He smiled a lot,” Bucky muttered.

 

“That’s you, sweetheart,”

 

“No,” he shook his head before flipping to another picture, “No, not anymore,”

 

“You can be,” she was trying to be reassuring, but that wasn’t quite what he wanted to hear.

 

“I don’t want to,” his voice was quiet in the darkness, “He was empty… always going out to find something to fill him,” he ducked his head to kiss her clasped hands, “I don’t have that problem anymore,”

 

She hummed happily into his shoulder as she swayed to the music playing, “Then be this man,” she kissed his cheek, “Be the wiser man. Be a man who _feels_ happy, not just looks it. I’ll love any version you want to be, Bucky,”

 

He sighed and leaned back into her, “Will you help me?” he whispered, “I don’t wanna do this alone,”

 

“Of course, I’ll hold your hand the whole way,” she kissed his neck softly, that always got him to smile, “Always, baby,”

 

He stood suddenly and turned to her with a smile. Her face was scrunched in sleepy confusion as he held his hand out to her, she took it in hers without a second thought.

 

“What are you doing?” she giggled as he pulled her closer and walked to the middle of the room. Her blanket slipped off her shoulders and was left beside the couch.

 

Bucky wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him, and held her hand in his metal one before dancing slowly, “I’m dancing with a beautiful woman,”

 

He loved the way she giggled and looked down, trying to hide the way she blushed. His eyes settled on her hand clasped in his. Her soft skin against the ridged metal. The metal thumb brushed along her skin and she looked up at him with tired eyes before resting her head on his chest while they swayed to the old record. She had never been shocked by his arm. Most people were either afraid or fascinated… she was neither. She treated him as if she didn’t even notice it was different. She had helped him write a new chapter of his life. Hell, she helped him start a whole new story.

 

When the ghosts of his past would creep into his mind, she was there to push them away and help him back to his feet. She had every reason to turn and run from a man like him, but she stayed right there with him, holding that metal hand and showing him that he didn’t have to do it alone.

 

With the box left open and photos scattered across the floor, they went to bed just before sunrise. With light peeking through the curtain and glowing across her sleeping face he smiled. She fell asleep still holding his hand tightly in hers, close to her face with her slightly parted lips barely touching the cool steel hand.

 

For the first time in almost a hundred years, he fell asleep not only looking happy, but truly feeling it.


End file.
